


Aches and Pains

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt Rodney McKay, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective John Sheppard, Rodney McKay Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Rodney has some aches and pains after being tied up for an extended period of time. John and Ronon help him out.Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "tied to a chair".
Relationships: Rodney McKay & John Sheppard, Ronon Dex & John Sheppard, Ronon Dex & Rodney McKay
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written McKay whump in ages and while this only slightly counts as whump, I still had a lot of fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They find Rodney three days after he disappears. He’d gone without a trace, even his pack and vest taken alongside him. There had been no footprints, no bloodstains, no signs of a struggle. He was simply…gone.

John had searched the village high and low, searching every house he could without completely antagonising the entire settlement. He’d asked everyone to pass him, and had sent Ronon off tracking. None of them had found anything.

They’d settled down to camp on the third night when a young woman had approached. “I know where he is,” was all she’d said, and that had been enough for John. He’d followed her until she’d led him here – a small shack in the middle of the forest.

He’s expecting to find Rodney barely conscious. Beaten, starved, terrified. But instead he finds Rodney in the middle of an empty room with his hands tied to a chair behind his back and not a speck of blood on him.

“About time you got here!” Rodney snaps, looking so exhausted and relieved that John winces visibly. His lips are dry and cracked and his eyes are duller than John would like. But he’s alive and unhurt, and that’s honestly the best thing anyone could have hoped for.

Except unhurt might not be the right word, he realises as he and Ronon cut Rodney’s bonds. Rodney lets out a long whimper as his arms fall to his sides, his wrists swollen and bruised. His shoulders are still pulled back and he makes no move to loosen them. He just grits his teeth and tries to breathe through his nose, through the pain which is so evident in his eyes.

It suddenly occurs to John that in the three days Rodney has been here, he’ll have been in the same position the whole time. He grimaces, remembering days of captivity of his own, of the pain up and down his back and shoulders as cuffs were removed. He remembers hands on his arm, rotating each one slowly forwards for him because he’s in too much pain to do it himself.

He doesn’t even consider that Rodney or Ronon might find it weird, just goes to one knee at Rodney’s side and braces his arm with one hand on the wrist and the other on his shoulder. Muttering a quiet warning to Rodney, he lifts the arm up, pulls it straight out behind the chair and rotates it forwards, grimacing at every pained groan and hiss Rodney makes.

Over Rodney’s head, he sees Ronon nod thoughtfully and kneel at Rodney’s other side. The Satedan glances over several times as he adjusts his own hold on Rodney’s arm. At John’s soft nod, he pulls the arm back, then up, then forwards to loosen the painfully stiff muscles.

The moan of relief from Rodney is almost sensual. “Thank you,” he mumbles, rolling his neck. He pushes himself to his feet and turns to glare at the chair. Eyes narrow and jaw set, he kicks the chair hard, sending it to the other side of the room.

On the way out, Ronon and John do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
